


Never Thought Before

by reyrocks



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: “Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like to date him?”Licht can't get the idea out of his head, but maybe he doesn't want it to.  Maybe it was there all along.





	Never Thought Before

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this will probably be the last thing I post for a bit. I don't have anything started as of now, but I have a few ideas floating around. We'll see.
> 
> I JUST LOVE COLLEGE AUS OK
> 
> AND LAWLICHT I WANT THEM TOGETHER

Licht copied down the multiple equations on the board.  He sighed, regretting choosing physics to fulfill his science requirement.  It might as well have been a math class with all the numbers and variables they had to memorize.  Of all classes, he had to have picked this one when he could’ve taken something easier like geology or astronomy.

He felt a tap on his back.  Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted with a familiar smirk.  Licht frowned as a folded-up piece of paper was flicked onto his desk.  He took it reluctantly.  Speak of the devil, he was the reason he was in this class.  Hyde had convinced him that taking a class together would benefit them both, but it more and more seemed like he just wanted him there to bother him.  Just about it pissed him off.  Hyde was good at math, so he didn’t have to study quite as hard as Licht.  Despite being jealous of how surprisingly smart he was, Licht thought of Hyde as a close friend, but also like a brother who irritated him to no end.  Even though he was intelligent, Hyde was clumsy and a showoff, often making a scene.  No wonder he was a theater major; that boy was so dramatic, he made the smallest of things a huge ordeal.

He felt a kick on his chair when he had zoned out.  He sent a glare back at the blonde; the look on his face said ‘ _open the note!_ ’  Licht rolled his eyes and unfolded it.  Seriously, Hyde was so immature; what were they, middle school girls passing notes in class that contained all their little secrets?  Licht read Hyde’s loopy handwriting.

_Lunch after class?_

He crumpled up the note and sent it flying back, hopefully hitting the boy since he heard and “oof.”  He didn’t need to answer that; they had lunch together every day.  He heard Hyde chuckle behind him.  Licht finished writing all the equations before the professor dismissed them.  He gathered his belongings and promptly walked out of the classroom.

“Hey, Licht!  Wait up!”  Hyde quickly grabbed his things and pursued after his friend.

Hyde always walked a little too close or got a little too into Licht’s personal matters, which made him somewhat uncomfortable.  But he knew that’s just how his eccentric friend was, so he tried to ignore it.

“So, lunch?” Hyde interrupted his thoughts.  Licht pushed away the wondering hand that always seemed to end up resting on his shoulder.

“How is that even a question at this point in the year?” Licht said, irritation in his tone.  “And why don’t you just text me like a normal person?”

“Aww, come on, Licht.  Isn’t a handwritten note from the heart much more personal and – ” Hyde spun on his heel in a circle and dramatically threw a hand over his heart. “ – romantic?”

Licht just rolled his eyes like always, feeling his face grow warmer and smacked the back of Hyde’s head.  He was always trying to get him riled up.  It bothered him to no end.

“It makes not difference to me,” Licht responded casually despite the tingle he felt in his chest.  Throwing his hands behind his neck, Hyde matched Licht’s long strides as they made their way to their usual lunch spot.  They got their food and settled into one of the booths near a window.  They ate and chatted about normal topics.

“I don’t understand how you can get by without taking notes in that class,” complained Licht as he stabbed his fork into his vegetables.

“What can I say?  Numbers are easy for me,” Hyde boasted.  “I’ve had the equations memorized for weeks.”

“Tch.  Cheeky bastard,” Licht murmured.

“Don’t fret, angel babe.  I’ll help you study!  The test isn’t for another week.”

“I don’t need your help,” the boy pouted, sticking his nose up haughtily.  “Besides, I’m more concerned about the recital coming up.”

“But Liiiicht – ” Hyde whined.  “Maybe I need _you_ to help _me_!”

“That is obviously a goddamn lie!” Licht reached over to pinch him. 

“Ow! Hey, it’s not!  It’s my way of studying – with another person!  You know you’re going to study with me anyway.”

“Shut up.”  He threw a potato at his friend.  Hyde just laughed as he ducked away.  Licht cracked a smile at his typical behavior.

“Do you have a lesson today?” Hyde asked.

“Yeah, so I won’t be back for dinner.”  The blonde looked down sadly, which oddly made Licht’s stomach queasy.   He didn’t know how to comfort him so he quickly came up with something to say.

“I won’t be that much later.  We cold do homework afterward together of something…”

Hyde’s face lit right back up.  “Licht wants to spend time with me?”

“Eh? N-No!  I just didn’t like the look you were giving me!”

“So you _do_ care!” Hyde’s grin widened.

“S-Shut up!” Licht kicked him from under the table.  Hyde let out a yelp, but quickly laughed it off and cracked another joke at Licht’s expense.  They finished their food before heading off in their separate ways.

“Have a good lesson later!” Hyde said.

“Thanks, have a good class,” Licht responded without making eye contact.

“Right!  See you later for our study date!”  With a wave, Hyde was off before Licht could scold him.  Sighing, Licht headed back to his dorm.  His next class wasn’t for another two hours with his lesson right afterward.  Normally, he would have a peaceful walk home; he take his time and daydream, just minding his own business, but not today apparently. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder.  He didn’t actually know that many people on campus, so he thought maybe Hyde had forgotten something.  He was surprised when he was met with an unfamiliar face.  The man was very tall and slim.  He had thick blonde hair cut to his shoulders.  He gave him a kind-hearted smile and introduced himself.

“Hello!  Sorry to spring up on you so suddenly!”  The man held out his hand.  “My name is Lily.”

“Uh, Licht.”  He reluctantly shook his hand.  Licht wasn’t good with strangers or making new friends.  He preferred to keep to himself.

“I thought I recognized you from somewhere.  Did you play with the orchestra last semester?” Lily asked.

“Yeah, I did.”

“I thought so!  You were spectacular!” he praised him.

“Thank you…”

“Say, was that your boyfriend you just said goodbye to?”

“Huh?” Licht jumped in surprise.  “Where did you get that from?”

“Oh, I just overheard him say you had a date later,” Lily said, waving his hand around.  “Pay me no mind, I’m just being nosey!”

“We’re not dating,” Licht clarified.

“So you’re just friends then?”

“Yeah…”

“Hmm, don’t you ever think what it would be like to date him though?” Lily prodded.

“Huh?!”

“He _is_ a good looking fellow.  Don’t you see him and just have the sudden urge to strip naked?”

“What the hell?”  ‘ _Who is this weirdo?’_ he thought frantically to himself.

“Oh, sorry, I forget that that’s just me,” Lily winked.  It creeped Licht out.  “You really don’t like him at all though?  You know, as _more than friends_.”

“N-No!  I don’t!” Licht argued, but he felt a blush creeping up and his stomach churning again.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that,” Lily said.  “The look on your face tells a different story~!”

“Stop!  Who the hell says stuff like that after just meeting someone?!” Licht’s face had turned several shades of red darker.

“Relax!  I mean no harm!” Lily brushed off the subject like it was no big deal.  “Well, it was nice meeting you!  See you around!”

As the blonde walked away, Licht seethed in anger and stomped back to his dorm muttering curses along the way.

“How _dare_ he just say things so freely like that?!  He doesn’t even know either of us!  If I ever see him again, I’ll give him a what for!  That bastard… why would I ever go out with someone like Hyde?”  Licht stopped in front of his building, another thought crossed his mind. ‘ _Why_ wouldn’t _I date someone like Hyde?’_   I mean, they were friends for a reason, right?  Even though they bickered, they enjoyed their times together and got each other through the semesters.  He was actually very endearing; Licht wouldn’t have kept him around this long otherwise seeing as how he’s not a people person.  And what Lily said about Hyde being attractive was –

Licht shook his head, chasing away those thoughts.  He didn’t need to let the words of that man haunt him like this.  He pulled out his key cards and made his way to his room.

When he opened the door, he immediately dropped his bookbag to the floor and flopped onto his bed.  Groaning into the sheets, he contemplated taking a nap, but he knew better than to risk ruining his entire sleep schedule. He threw the covers over himself to get comfy.  He browsed his phone aimlessly to pass the time.  A post with a cute hedgehog video came up on his feed and he smiled.  It made him think of Hyde; the spiky quills reminding him of Hyde’s blonde and brown bed head.  He also had an affinity to the strange, but cute creatures.

Licht mentally slapped himself.  “Don’t think about him, stupid,” he said aloud to himself.  His phone dinged and – speak of the man himself – a message from Hyde popped up.

_Hyde: Can’t wait for our study ses!_

_Hyde: Help me practice my lines?_

_Hyde: And can we do geo too?_

Licht chuckled to himself as he read the messages.

_Licht: I hope you didn’t wait until the last minute to finish these things like you always do._

_Hyde: Well…_

_Licht: You dumbass_

He smiled and decided to send Hyde the video anyway.  It’s not like it’s something he wouldn’t normally send him.  Hyde responded second later with a plethora or heart and smiley emojis.

_Hyde: OMG it’s sooo cute I can’t stop smiling in class someone’s going to think I’m crazy_

_Hyde: I’m so glad you thought of me when you saw this_

_Hyde: Licht ilyyyyy <3_

Licht hated how the last message made his heart beat a little faster and make him want to hide himself under the covers.  He set his phone down and closed his eyes for a moment.  He tried not to think, but what Lily had said kept playing in his mind.

_“Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like to date him?”_

Honestly, he’d never thought about it before today and now that’s all he cold think about.  They’d probably still hang out like they already do.  They’d walk to class, have meals, and study together the same way.  Hyde would still make shots at him and Licht would definitely kick him all the while blushing.  He could see them holding hands when they walked together.  Hyde knew how Licht didn’t like crowds, so maybe he’d rub his thumb over his knuckles in reassurance.  The all actually sounded… nice.

His thoughts continued wandering to other things couples normally did.  Of course, he would kiss him.  Licht had never had a romantic relationship before, so he was unexperienced.  He wondered how many people Hyde had dated before, certainly a few, he thought.  He wondered what kissing Hyde for the first time would be like.  It scared Licht a little, so he knew he’d be shy.  He could picture the blonde, despite his normal tendency to be a klutz, being very gentle with his kisses.  He would caress his face with his hand as he pressed their lips together.  Maybe his hands would wander – to his waist, his hips, maybe to the white strand of hair so he could twist it in his fingertips.  Licht could almost feel how their bodies would fit together in close proximity.  He would wrap his arms around Hyde’s neck and gently tug at his hair –

“Enough!” Licht scolded himself out loud. “This is weird!  Why am I thinking about him like this?”  He sighed and buried his head into his pillow.  “It’s all that man’s fault.”  He didn’t even want to venture past imagining anything more than kissing…

Deciding he needed to get his mind distracted, Licht got up to work on some homework.  He had physics to do, but he knew he’d be lost without Hyde’s help.  He could work on Geography…

‘ _Hyde mentioned about needing help with that… SHIT!’_

“Get out of my head!” Licht lamented.  It seemed he couldn’t do anything without being reminded of his friend.  “The only thing I can even attempt right now is music theory.”  Hyde didn’t have anything to do with this class, so he figured he was safe… for now.

Licht buried himself in chord progressions and melodies.  His phone buzzed a few times, but he ignored it, knowing who it most likely was.  He had finished most of his written work when it was almost time for his class.  He grabbed the book he would need and his backpack so he could head out.  As he walked, he checked his phone and saw he had a reminder about his lesson, a few emails, a message from his mom and several from Hyde.  He responded to his mom before opening the onslaught of messages from his friend.

_Hyde: OMG my prof has no idea what tf she’s talking about_

_Hyde: She keeps going on tangents and I can’t follow anything_

_Hyde: Licht save meee_

_Hyde: Are you doing homework?_

_Hyde: Or maybe taking a nap?_

_Hyde: Don’t ruin your sleep schedule, and angel needs his beauty sleep!_

The last message was followed but a bunch of emojis.  Licht could feel himself squirming at the embarrassing messages.  It was cute how Hyde just wanted to monologue the events of his class to him.

‘ _No!  It’s not cute!’_ Licht corrected himself. ‘ _It’s just what friends do… right?’_   Not completely sure of the answer, he pushed the thought aside.  He was getting closer to his building when he saw a boy and a girl he didn’t know sitting on one of the campus benches.  Normally, he would walk right past without giving them a second thought, but he noticed how close they were to each other.  They spoke in hushed voices to each other as their hands inched closer together until they were touching.  The boy must have said something amusing, because it made the girl giggle.  They inched their noses closer and closer together until they finally captured one another’s lips.  Licht should have felt awkward for spying on someone else’s intimate moment, but instead was experiencing a different emotion…

Licht turned away from the duo without being seen and stomped away. ‘ _That could be me and Hyde…’_ He couldn’t repress the thought and realized he was actually _jealous._   He laughed to himself.  Jealous?  Of strangers?  How pathetic!  But he couldn’t get the bitter feeling out of his chest.  He wanted to know what Hyde’s lips felt like against his.

Licht arrived to class and took his usually seat in the back of the lecture hall.  The entire duration of the lesson, Licht was completed zoned out and didn’t retain any of the information being taught.  As soon as they were let go, Licht bolted for the door, in need of the fresh air.

His lesson didn’t go much better.  Sure, he was prepared, but his mind was elsewhere.  His teacher must have noticed as well, but didn’t call him out for it.  Instead, she suggested they end early for the day.  He couldn’t be more grateful for her understanding.

Licht exited the music building and checked his phone.  Hyde was probably still at dinner so he could probably still meet up with him.  Before he could chastisize himself for once again letting his thoughts drift to his friend, he bumped into someone while looking down at his phone.

“Sorry about tha – eh!?” Of course, the person he ran into was the person who started this whole fiasco.

“Oh, Licht!  Fancy seeing you here!” Lily said, a cheeky smile gracing his features. “It feels like destiny that we meet again, doesn’t it?”

“No, not really,” Licht retorted. “And how come I’ve never encountered you once before but now you keep showing up?”

“What’s this?  Do I sense some hostility towards me?  I thought we could be good friends!”  Lily fake pouted, but Licht could tell he was enjoying this.

“Just… leave me alone, will you?  You’ve caused enough problems.”

“What problems would these be?  We hardly even spoke.  Tell me, Licht, I’m a great listener,” Lily boasted.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” accused Licht while pointing a finger at him.

Lily just chuckled.  “I’m afraid you’re going to have to elaborate.”

Licht clicked his tongue and shoved his hands into his pockets.  “What you said earlier… about my friend…”

“Oh?  How you just have the urge to strip naked for him?”

“Not that part!” Licht raised his voice. “The part where you asked if I ever thought about dating him...”

“Oh, yes, so it’s true?” Licht cocked his head in amusement.

“No!  I mean… _now_ it is.  You put the thought in my head and now I can’t get it out!  I can’t stop thinking about him in everything I do!”

“Good, that means it’s working!”

“ _What?_   What the hell are you talking about?” Licht said with an irritated, but slightly concerned voice.  Lily gave him a lopsided grin before giving an answer.

“The truth is… I’ve struck you with my cupid’s bow!” Lily danced around him, imitating pulling back a bow string and releasing it.

“Yeah right!  Spill it before I kick you!” Licht argued.

“Ok, ok, you got me!” Lily giggled which only fueled Licht’s rage.

“What is this to you, some kind of game?”

“An experiment, actually.”

Licht’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“I’m a psychology major, you see,” Lily explained. “I’m doing a project right now on psychological effects and feelings.  It’s immoral to study people you know or are related too, so I picked you, a total stranger!”

“Quit messing around, bastard!” Licht spat.  “It’s also immoral to not even tell you ‘test subject’ they’re a part of your stupid experiment!”

“Maybe so, but I’m just loving these results!” Lily beamed, not giving any serious thought to the other’s feelings.  “So tell me more, is your heart beating into your chest like a sledgehammer?  Do you long for him when he’s not around?  Are all of your thoughts a complete mess?  Are you experiencing common erections – ”

“Enough!” Licht stopped him. “I will not be a part of this.  Just leave me alone!”

“Oho, it’s too late for that, darling~!” Lily turned to walk away, but continued.  “One last question: are you only just now experiencing these feelings for the first time?  Or have they been there all along?”

Silence fell over them, neither of them making a move.  He was basically asking him _have you always had feelings for Hyde_ and Licht truly didn’t know.

“Well, I’m sure we will meet again, Licht!”  With that farewell, Lily was gone, leaving Licht frozen and confused.

-

Trying to pretend his encounter with Lily never happened, Licht went off to meet Hyde for the remainder of dinner.  He was going to prove to that bastard _and_ himself that Hyde was strictly his friend.  He walked into the dining hall and easily found Hyde, his hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Licht, you’re here!” Hyde greeting him in excitement.

“Hey,” he replied simply.

“Your lesson doesn’t normally end this early, did everything go ok?” Not wanting to reveal the real reason, he made something up.

“It was fine.  I think my professor had somewhere to be today.”

“I see.”  Hyde began babbling about mundane topics while they ate.  Licht found himself distracted once again and couldn’t help but stare at the blonde’s eyes.  He never realized how _red_ they were.  It was memorizing and Licht couldn’t pull his gaze away.  He was brought back to reality when he realized Hyde was waiting for him to say something.

“Sorry?”

“Geez Licht, I asked if you wanted to study at my place or yours.”

“Your place is closer.  We can go there,” he responded.

“Ok!  Aren’t you going to eat more than that?” Hyde was referring to his plate that had barely been touched.

“I’m not that hungry….” Licht mumbled softly.  He didn’t want to admit that his stomach was totally restless and he didn’t think he could keep any food down.  Hyde would only worry.

“Are you ok?  You seem a little… stressed,” Hyde chose his words carefully.  Licht just sighed.

“Maybe I am…”  At least that wasn’t a lie.  He certainly had a lot on his mind since the afternoon.

“Do you want to study another time then?  Maybe you should go to be early tonight,” suggested Hyde.

“No, I need to get this physics stuff down.  I’ll be fine,” he said.  Hyde gave him a reassuring smile, making Licht feel like he was melting.  ‘ _This can’t be good…’_

They walked to Hyde’s dorm with minimal talking.  They entered the room – his roommate was out, so it worked out well to study there. The boys began to pull out the books and notes they would need.

“Want to start with Geo since it won’t take as long?  Just to get it out of the way,” Licht suggested.

“Sure!” replied Hyde, pulling out his worksheet.  They were working on countries of Europe.  They had to look at a map and label the country and its appropriate capital.

“I know where the countries are, but not what the capitals are,” Hyde said, producing his half filled out assignment.

“Try to talk it out,” Licht instructed. “Start with the cities you know are in that country.  Here’s an easy one; the capital of Austria.”

“Um…”

“This is so easy, Hyde.”

“…Salzburg?”

“Seriously?”

“That’s the only city I know!”

“No, it’s not, use your head.  Where am I from?”

“…Vienna?”

“Bingo.”

“Wait, it’s the capital?” Hyde’s voice sounded so shocked.  Licht sighed.

“Yes, it is.  I should be offended you didn’t know that.”  They continued until they got through the entire worksheet.  “You should make flash cards of the countries with their capitals on the back.  Since you know them on the map, you just need to connect that last part.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice and do that with the physics equations,” Hyde teased.

“S-Shut up!”  Licht defended, feeling his face heat up and he prayed he wasn’t noticeably blushing.

“I got it, Licht,” Hyde chuckled, more serious now. “Thanks for looking out for me,” he added.  Licht felt his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat.  He quickly recovered.

“That’s what friends do, right?”

“…Right…”

‘ _He hesitated?’_ Licht thought, ‘ _But why?’_   He frowned but didn’t press it.  He took his physics book out.  “Now help me with this dumb shit.”  Hyde laughed and also retrieved his materials.  They went to writing some practice equations that Hyde picked out.  Licht focused on using all of his brain cells to figure out the problem he was presented with, but the concept still confused him.  He tried to solve it as logically as he could, but Hyde intervened.

“No, Licht-tan, you messed up this part.  Like this – ” Hyde took his pencil right out of his hand and leaned in dangerously close, almost touching him.  Licht held his breath, trying not to breathe in Hyde scent.  He scribbled something on the page and leaned back.  “Make sense now?” he asked.

“Uh…”

“Want me to explain it again?”

“S-Sure.”  Hyde leaned back in and this time Licht didn’t hold back and let his presence intoxicate him.  No matter how many times he would explain it to him, there was no way, in his current state, that Licht would be able to grasp it.

‘ _Shit, I can’t do this anymore!  I can’t deny it.  That I… like Hyde…’_   Throwing caution to the wind, Licht pushed his notes and textbook forcefully aside.  Hyde looked up at him in confusion.  He didn’t get a chance to say anything because Licht pushed him to the floor and pinned his down his wrists.  He towered over the blonde as he stared directly at him.  Hyde’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape in surprise.  He didn’t resist him.

“Hey, you want to hear something annoying?” Licht said in a low, bored voice.

“L-Licht-tan?”

“Some person I don’t even know asked me this morning if we were together.  You and me.  Can you imagine that?  I sure couldn’t.  Until I got thinking about it.”  Licht leaned down closer.  He felt Hyde tense up beneath him.  “I realized that maybe I did want to find out what it would be like to be together.  Or maybe I always wanted to.  I don’t know.  All I know is that I really want to kiss you right now.”

Suddenly Licht realized what he had said and done.  Hyde was unresponsive underneath him, he bangs obscuring his eyes, so Licht couldn’t tell what he was thinking.  He had just potentially ruined their friendship with his bold confession.  He was on edge waiting for a response, but he never got one.  Sighing, he released his grip on the boy’s wrists.  He sadly began to pull away, but was suddenly flipped around so now _he_ was the one on his back being pinned to the floor.

“No fair, Licht-tan!” Hyde whined in a cutesy voice. “I wanted to be the one to take your breath away with a dramatic confession!”

“W-What?”

“Come on, Licht.  I’ve been flirting with you for like, forever.  I was starting to think you’d never catch on.  You’re so dense.”

“Me?  Are you kidding me?”

“No, I’m not!” Licht scowled at him, but it just made Hyde laugh.

“I’ll hit you, you demon,” Licht threatened, but there was no bit to his words.

“You wouldn’t do that to your cute boyfriend, would you?” Hyde giggled.

“W-We aren’t dating!”

“But you said you wanted to?”

“Well, _yeah,_ but ask me properly first!” Hyde laughed as he leaned in closer.

“Licht Jekylland Todoroki, my angel that hath descended from the heavens, would you like to be my boyfriend?”  Blushing deeply, Licht let out a huff, pushing his bangs aside.

“You’re too dramatic… but, yes.”  Hyde let out a squeal and dove right into Licht, capturing his lips for their first kiss.  It was short, but sweet, leaving Licht longing for more.  It was everything and more than he had hoped for, just because of the simple reason that it was Hyde.  They shared a few more chaste kisses before they snuggled together there on the floor.

“God, I am so going to fail physics because of you.”

“Hah!  Whose fault is that?” Hyde teased, poking his cheek.  “We can stay up all night studying if you want.  Stay over?”  Licht blushed again at the offer, but accepted.  They continued studying for a few more hours, but now they were just a bit closer and more intimate with one another.  Slowly, their hands inched together just like the couple from earlier and Licht no longer needed to feel jealous.

-

A few days later, they were walking through the quad, hands clasped together when they ran into a nuisance.

“Hellooooo there!” Lily bounced up to them, pep in his step, and Licht felt his stomach fill with dread since the cocky bastard had been right.  “I see things worked out for you in the end!”

“Shut up and mind your own business.”  When he turned to his boyfriend, he was surprised to find him gaping at the new arrival.

“Lily?”

“Wait, you know each other?” asked in confusion.

“He’s my brother!” Hyde revealed.  Now it was Licht’s turn for his jaw to drop.

“I thought you didn’t use relatives for experiments?” Licht berated him.

“Hehe, well, this was a personal project to get my brother together with the precious angel he always talks about!”

“Stop snooping around my personal life, Lily!” Hyde scolded.

“Come on, brother, it was obvious you weren’t going to make any moves any time soon.  It’s surprising how shy you are when it comes to these kinds of things.”

“ _Lily!_   You’re embarrassing me!”

“Sorry, sorry!  Well, make sure you take care of him, Licht!  God knows he needs it.”

“Hey!  What’s that supposed to mean?” But Lily was already walking away. “That jerk and his meddling…”

“You were really too nervous to ask me out?” Licht asked out of curiosity.

“I mean, yeah.  I’ve never dated anyone before…”

Licht let out a surprised noise, making Hyde blush.  He chuckled to himself; it was really cute.  “Looks like I really have to do everything around here,” he said.

“Hey!  What’s it matter, we’re together now, aren’t we?” Hyde said.  Licht smiled gently and took Hyde’s hand in his.

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Ciao!


End file.
